lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Lionheart
Lionheart is an action/adventure game based on Venture, although it plays more similarly to The Legend of Zelda. Synopsis Venturian Teresa Kapur has learned of an abandoned mine of enchanted gold and invites Brendan O’Keeffe to accompany her. However, Kapur has been kidnapped before finding the mine, and it is up to O’Keeffe to save her before she is consumed by one of the multiple monsters on the Venturian island of Cragmar. During the course of the game, O’Keeffe locates and explores the eight underground dungeons, and beyond their defeated guardians recovers each enchanted gold ingot. After reaching the Perilous Peaks, O’Keeffe battles and seemingly kills the Planedenti, who had incarcerated Kapur in their lair. O’Keeffe reunites with Kapur, and they are able to sell the gold and diamonds they have collected over the adventure, becoming wealthy and famous. Gameplay The game plays similarly to The Legend of Zelda and has the same gameplay in the ROM hack version. Standalone Version Notable differences in the standalone edition include other obtainable items; not just coins (retextured Rupees). Fruit may be obtained from fruit trees, while stone can be obtained from boulders. These may be given to Dlab traders in exchange for coins. Some enemies may act more similarly to their Venture equivalents. The standalone version also includes a selectable, detailed map, as well as signposts and more dialogue/exposition. Various hints have also been changed to be more clear (i.e. “spectacle rock is an entrance to death” is now “search for bolts in the Perilous Peaks”, “Grumble grumble” is “Me need food”, and “master using it” is “5 extra hearts for the diamond sword, 12 for the enchanted one”, “10th Enemy has the bomb” is “The door-cutting ax is in this labyrinth). The standalone edition also lacks the “low health beep” sound, although it will also be removed in the ROM hack, if possible. The combat system may also change, and might take an Undertale-inspired route. Some puzzles require the player to obtain certain items to complete them. Notably, block-pushing can’t be done unless the player has used a Strength Elixir (which are dropped randomly by enemies). Other puzzles have more solutions, such as destroying wooden doors with weapons or fire, picking locks, or tricking enemies into opening doors, as well as using keys or axes. Character Equivalents (Mostly) Heroes * Brendan O’Keeffe: Link * Teresa Kapur: Princess Zelda * Dlab Hermit: Old Man/Woman * Dlab Trader: Merchant (Mostly) Enemies * Osseus Archer: Moblin * Osseus: Octorok * Decayer Knight: Stalfos * Crawler: Tektite * Boomerang Wyveslender: Goriya * Standard Comedenti: Gibdos * Steelem: Armos * Goo Man: Gel * Pipipi: Rope * Mollis: Pols Voice * Mantar: Peahat * Depth Riser: Leever * Gigantic Goo Man: Zol * Killer Bat: Keese * Doughy Demon: Vire * Swarm Bat: Patra * Ocean Guard: River Zora * Death Worm: Moldorm * Wriggle Rotter: Lanmola * Ignis: Bubble * Mobile Acrogen: Blade Trap * Vorton: Like Like * Undead Labman: Darknut * Espouse: Lynel * Demonic Spirit: Ghini * Possessed Statue: Statue Head * Motus: Wallmaster * Dlab Witch: Wizzrobe Bosses * Wyvern: Aquamentus * Dlabehemoth: Dodongo * Mandibular: Manhandla * Decayer Beast: Gleeok * Virientum: Digdogger * Achillian: Gohma * Planedenti: Ganon Items * Wooden Broadsword: Sword * Diamond Broadsword: White Sword * Enchanted Broadsword: Magical Sword * Pot Lid Shield: Wooden Shield * Enchanted Shield: Magical Shield * Boomerang Chakram: Boomerang * Enchanted Chakram: Magical Boomerang * Gunpowder Explosive: Bomb * Crossbow: Bow * Bolt: Arrow * Diamond Bolt: Silver Arrow * Torch: Blue Candle * Rubrum Torch: Red Candle * Wand: Recorder * Porcus Meat: Food * Note: Letter * Health Potion: Life Potion * Good Omen Elixir: 2nd Potion * Espouse Wand: Magical Rod * Enchanted Fire Steel: Book of Magic * Raft: Boat * Diamond Armor: Blue Ring * Orichalcum Armor: Red Ring * Strength Potion: Power Bracelet * World Map: Map * Creature Sensor: Compass * Golden Key: Key * Ax: Magical Key * Pocket Bridge: Stepladder * Enchanted Gold Ingot: Triforce * Life Crystal: Container Heart * Greater Health Potion: Fairy * Lesser Health Potion: Heart * Mass-Pacifier: Clock * Enchanted Coin: Rupee * Diamond: Five Rupees * Strength Enhancement Elixir: N/A Terrain * Bramble: Bush * Giant Rock: Boulder * Fruit Tree: Giant Tree * Hibernating Steelem: Armos * Statue: Statue Head * Urn: Gravestone * Door: Cave Entrance Locations * The Sea: Lake Hylia * Never-Ending Knolls: Lost Hills * Forgotten Forest: Lost Woods * Perilous Peaks: Death Mountain * Potter’s Field: Graveyard * Boulder Balls: Spectacle Rock * East Island: Eastmost Peninsula * Forested Frontier: Dead End * Cascade: Waterfall * Deadlands: Desert * Mending Meres: Fairy Ponds * Grassland: Origin * The Cave System: Underworld * Under the Tremendous Tree: Level 1 * Temple in the Trees: Level 2 * Plantation Palazzo: Level 3 * Decayer’s Den: Level 4 * Virientum in the Mountains: Level 5 * Skeletal Stronghold: Level 6 * Under the Fountain: Level 7 * The Farthest Right: Tip of the Nose * Behind the Brush: Level 8 * Peril in the Peaks: Level 9 * Skull Stone: Eyes of Skull Behind the Scenes * The location name ”Boulder Balls” refers to its slight resemblance to testicles. * At one point, the game was going to take place in a world outside of the Venture universe, and would’ve been more fantasy-themed. * Zora, the game’s original protagonist, had to have her sprite redone, as it used a separate color palette from other characters. Zora has since been replaced with O’Keeffe. Trivia * The first version of the game may be a Legend of Zelda ROM hack. * The game's initial plot is loosely based on The Lost Mine of Phandelver from the Dungeons & Dragons Fifth Edition Starter Set. Category:Video Games Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:1001 Spears Category:Venture Category:Spinoffs Category:Real Category:LMMCU Indie Division Category:Action Adventure Category:RPG Category:Upcoming Category:Rating Pending Category:Indie Category:Action